<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different But the Same by SakuraMomo (Momo_Yume)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407945">Different But the Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Yume/pseuds/SakuraMomo'>SakuraMomo (Momo_Yume)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Swearing, british wakko, no beta we die like men, warnercest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Yume/pseuds/SakuraMomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko has an identity crisis in his later stages of pregnancy. Luckily, Yakko's there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different But the Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obligatory mpreg fluff fic I wrote real quick this morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “It’s not gonna fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Usually, Yakko said that phrase in an obscene spirit, and if anyone else said it, he’d shout his signature </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight, everybody!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wakko growled as he tried to pull the sky blue sweater further down, stretching the fabric as far as it could go over his swollen body. He wore it throughout the first, and halfway through the second trimester. From the look of it, it appeared that the sweater had finally worn its use and was no longer in commission. Still, Wakko was ever so persistent. This was his favorite sweater. It was part of his design! Separating himself from his sweater was like removing baloney from slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hun, just wear my shirt and we’ll go shopping for new clothes.” Yakko said, nodding to his own dresser where he kept the collared shirts he rarely wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Wakko would have stomped if it didn’t throw off his balance. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wear your bloody clothes. I want to wear what’s part of me.” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yakko felt the venom with that one, and if he didn’t know any better, he would have scolded the shorter toon for speaking in such a tone. In this instance, though, he knew better than to tick off his hormonal partner over an identity crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re still you without it, you just need to change for a while. It won’t be forever.” Yakko responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well that’s fucking bollocks.” Wakko muttered, sitting on the bed to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yakko moved to sit next to him, reaching to wrap an arm around him. Wakko shook him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t touch me.” He snapped, making Yakko retract his arm to his sides with a swift apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This is your fault you filthy bastard, if you didn’t blow your load in me, I wouldn’t have to deal with this shite!” He yelled, unable to hold back his emotions much longer as tears of frustration threatened to spill from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yakko could see how wet his eyes became, and reached out once more, despite Wakko’s protests. As gently as he could, he pulled the writhing Warner into his lap, even though Wakko was fighting back. Yakko didn’t let go, though. He simply held him there, uttering apologies and kissing his head. Eventually, Wakko gave up completely and sniffed, letting the tears fall from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Shhh, shh. It’s okay…” Yakko murmured, into his ear, rubbing his stomach softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Even before he got knocked up, Wakko loved tummy rubs, and always acted like a dog when receiving them. He leaned back, letting Yakko touch his exposed abdomen, before Yakko’s hand slid up, slipping the undersized sweater off of him. Wakko’s ears drooped as he watched the sweater get tossed aside. For so long, that had been his distinguishing feature, the thing that let people know from afar, this is Wakko. Yakko moved Wakko off his lap, and onto the pillows, kissing along his belly, scratching behind his ear. Wakko whimpered and shook a leg while his tail wagged underneath him, melting into Yakko’s touch. The taller Warner then leaned up to kiss him, palm resting on his belly while he felt the twins wriggle from inside. Wakko knew he was running out of room in his body, and yet he still had a ways to go before they were ready to enter the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ll get you a new sweater just like it, but bigger, cause you won’t be able to fit in that one for a while.” Yakko reassured, “You’re still good ol’ Wakko to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wakko cracked a subtle smile and Yakko grinned, glad he was able to succeed in bringing him comfort. They kissed again and held each other for a moment longer before Wakko finally compiled to wear one of Yakko’s geeky shirts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>